SpectrumRadiance!
by Bucket on the Head
Summary: All the colors in the world can't save you now. CANARY YELLOW; "I only like the best of the best." seddie
1. THIS IS NOT INFRARED THIS IS RRROUGE

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the songs used in this story.**

Hey Readers,

I edited this chapter a bit so if you've already Story-Alerted or Reviewed or something, make sure you re-read this to understand the next chapter. By the way, the next chapter (chapter two) will be out by the end of today. I still have some editing to do.

Thanks!

~Merue

* * *

...

...

...

"_So lay down, the threat is real,_

_When his sight goes red again,_

_Seeing red again,_

_Seeing red again"_

_..._

...

...

ColorZone; Every Color in the Rainbow

**Red** orange yellow green blue PURPLE;

sEDDIE;

…

…**because there's no such thing as INDIGO…!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

_THIS IS NOT INFRARED; THIS IS RRROUGE_

_..._

_..._

His smile was so wide and bright and Sam almost believed she was blinded.

"What's up with the grin, Fredweird?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, in case you didn't know, I have a date tonight with one Miss Carly Shay."

Broken glass.

Shatter Shatter.

_Or was that my heart?_

"Oh my God! Sam, are you okay!?"

Her hand was covered in blood from the force of her breaking the glass bottle. She winced and felt the sting of glass pierce her skin.

Her tongue tasted nothing but bitterness and her legs wanted to do nothing but run.

_Inhuman strength._

"Oh, well," she bit her lip, "that's just _another_ thing that's not normal."

…

_Thisis;RRRROUGE_

…

_XXPiNKRAZOR VERIZON I.D. # 44479369 _OWNER: SAMANTHA PUCKETT

YOU HAVE 6 MISSED TEXT MESSAGES.

YOU HAVE 27 MISSED TEXT MESSAGES.

YOU HAVE 30 MISSED CALLS.

YOU HAVE 67 MISSED CALLS.

YOU HAVE 90 MISSED TEXT MESSAGES.

YOU HAVE 147 VOICEMAIL MESSAGES.

OPENING TEXT #90: FREDDIE BENSON.

**Where the hell are you Sam!?**

OPENING NEW TEXT.

Click, click.

MESSAGE SENT.

…

…

…

"_In New York these streets will make you feel brand new."_

…

_PearPHONE AT&T I.D. 3278019_

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM CONTACT: SAM P.

**Here's a hint: none of your fucking business, Benson.**

Shatter Shatter.

_Break my heart._

…

…

She arrived in the park.

"You're out pretty late, Sam."

She hadn't bothered tying up the hair that got in her face as she ran. It hid the tears that rained down her cheeks.

"Oh, hey Pete. Yeah, I know. Just…wanted to get some air, you know?" She breathed out what was supposed to be a laugh.

He gave a half-smile, "So, uh, how's it going?"

"Great, and you?"

Sam was never one for formalities, but this was Pete. Pete was good to her. Always.

She had shattered his heart.

"Same here," he shouldered the bag of last-minute groceries in the 99 cent recyclable bag that he had picked up not too long ago, "are you going to the baseball game next Saturday? I'd really like it if you could cheer me on."

She looked up at him and broke his heart with her breath-taking smile.

Shatter Shatter.

His heart bled red.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_She had been in love with someone else._

And he knew from the start.

She walked away from him.

She took out her phone.

OPENING NEW TEXT.

TO CONTACT: EVIL TWIN

**Come for me.**

MESSAGE SENT.

_"I'm infected by the sound."_

…

…

…

"Freddie! Did Sam text you back, yet!? She hasn't responded to anything I've sent her! I left like twelve voice messages! Wendy, Rebecca, and Mrs. Benson are searching uptown and Rodney, Gibby and Spencer are searching downtown and everyone else is looking everywhere else and I just don't know what to do!"

His phone buzzed. Freddie squeezed the hand that was holding his pearPHONE into a fist.

"Yeah, she did."

…

…

TO CONTACT: CARLOTTA

**I'll be home soon.**

MESSAGE SENT.

Because she just couldn't do something like this to Carly.

"_Stop this beat is killing me."_

…

…

…

"Have you heard anything, Spencer?"

"Sorry, sis, nothing yet. Gibby has resorted to taking off his shirt and painting a Sam wanted poster on his stomach. It's…"

"Nevermind that! Just let me know if you-wait, I just got a text! Maybe it's Sam! I'll call you back, Spence!"

She hung up the phone and checked her texts with lightening speed.

**I'll be home soon.**

"Oh, thank God."

Freddie turned to look at her from his position at the window, where he had been watching outside with a pair of binoculars.

"What's up?" He asked, alert.

"Sam's coming back!"

He frowned and Carly glared at him. "What, Freddie!?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." She turned away, heading into the kitchen, and he took his phone out of his pocket.

His grip tightened.

_Damn it, Sam._

Shatter Shatter.

"Freddie! What was that noi- oh my gosh, Freddie, there's blood all over your hand!"

The phone dropped to the floor in bits and pieces.

…

Never again would he have to see the message that made his heart bleed red.

**HERE'S A HINT: NONE OF YOUR**

**F**

**U**

**C**

**K**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**BUSINESS,**

**BENSON.**

_**VIXENS WEAR RED**_

_**BECAUSE THEY MAKE YOUR HEART BLEED RRROUGE**_

_THIS IS NOT INFRARED; THIS IS RRROUGE_

…

…

MY HEART SHATTERS AND THE BLOOD STOPS PUMPING TO MY BRAIN.

I FIND MYSELF KISSING YOU AND I DON'T EVEN REALIZE.

BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING LEFT KEEPING ME

ALIVE

…

…

"_Sweet dream; beautiful nightmare."_

…

…

…

_pearPHONE AT&T I.D. # 44479370 _OWNER: MELANIE PUCKETT

**I'll be there.**

...

...

...

**COME FOR ME.**

...

...

...

**SPECTRUMRADIANCE!**

…

…

…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Since I used tidbits of lyrics from some songs, I have to give credit.

The lines that are _italicized_ and "quoted" that seem out of place in the dialogue are song lyrics.

In order, I do not own:

"The Red" by Chevelle

"Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z feat Alicia Keys.

"Evacuate the dance floor" by Cascada

"Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce


	2. TANGERINE WITH SPRAY PAINT IN YOUR EYES

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the songs used in this story.**

Sorry this wasn't uploaded any sooner (like last night). My computer was on the fritz :(

Anyway, here it is! Chapter Two!

**

* * *

  
**

…

…

…

_"Follow me, don't follow me,_

_ I've got my spine; I've got my orange crush,_

_ Collar me, don't collar me,_

_ I've got my spine; I've got my orange crush"_

…

…

…

ColorZone; Every Color in the Rainbow

Red **orange** yellow green blue PURPLE;

sEDDIE;

…

…**because there's no such thing as INDIGO…!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

_THIS IS NOT INFRARED; THIS IS RRROUGE_

_…_

…

_TANGERINE WITH SPRAY PAINT IN YOUR EYES; OR-AHNGE IN PARIS_

_…_

_…_

_…_

When Sam came home (or at least, the home she had made for herself in Bushwell Plaza), Carly was

furious, worried, scared, relieved, and **anxious**.

"Sam, how could you be so reckless!? You didn't come to school for _three days_ and you never came over to my house at all- I was so worried about you! How could you do this?"

Carly had started pacing back and forth behind the couch, hastily breathing all of her words into one sentence.

Her steps were so rapid Freddie thought she might wear a hole into the floor.

"Jesus, Sam. Where did you go anyway?" Freddie thundered, glaring and tightening his fists. His right hand throbbed from within its wrappings and he flinched in pain. He tried not to look into her eyes as he remembered the text she had sent him.

**None of your fucking business, Benson.**

**None of your fucking business, Benson.**

**NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, BENSON.**

His heart pounded in his chest and he looked away from her shrunken figure. She wasn't moving, her eyes closed and her facehidden behind her hair. Her lips were set into a deep frown.

He stepped closer to her and put his hand – the one not wrapped in bandages –on her shoulder.

"Did you meet up with someone?"

Her lips quirked upwards and his eyebrows narrowed.

"Who did you meet, Sam?"

...

"_Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah, ro-ma-ro-ma-ma, ga-ga, ooh la la,_

_WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE."_

_..._

"Pete." She said simply.

Freddie snarled, "Why would you meet up with that bastard? After all he's done to you-!"

"He didn't _do_ anything to me, Freddie, ever." She retaliated quietly. She looked up into his beautiful brown eyes. "It was you all along, wasn't it?"

_Shit._

_..._

"_This time, baby, I'll be-e-e-eeeeeeee_

_bullet-_

_proof."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_TWO MONTHS AGO_

_Let's just visualize for a moment;_

A happy blonde couple, strolling through the park; the blonde female spots a hornet's nest and happily resists kicking it, poking it, or any actions that may disturb the home to the horrible creatures.

A happy blonde couple, coming to an arrangement at the Groovy Smoothie to continue dating, no matter how aggressive the blonde female may be.

A happy blonde couple, dining on a yacht.

An unhappy brunette boy, clenching and unclenching his fists as the happy blonde couple stroll through the park.

An unhappy brunette boy, frowning and glaring at a happy blonde couple as they make arrangements to date, even after the blonde female flipped a large senior onto her stomach and made her scream "uncle".

An unhappy brunette boy punching a hole through his bedroom wall as he imagines a happy blonde couple kissing on a big, beautiful boat.

An unhappy brunette boy planning the demise of the blond male who dealt with so much to be with the blonde woman he lov- cared for so much.

A feminine gasp. _"Pete, what the hell are you doing with her?"_

_"It's not what it looks like!"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

"_Jealousy,_

_Jealousy,_

_Jealousy,_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_It's such an evil thing."_

_..._

Sam had known for a long time that it was Freddie's fault she and Pete had broken up. Even knowing this, she couldn't go crawling back to Pete and beg for forgiveness. Actually, she didn't want to. She had too much self-respect for that.

So instead, she waited. Waited for the perfect moment when Freddie had dropped his guard, and when he did-

She was scared.

Scared because he had actually managed to be with the girl he loved _so so so_ much and here she was, about to rip it out from under him.

She had waited for him to be with someone he _liked_, but this was different. This was _Carly._

_"Stop calling, stop calling,_

_I don't want to think anymore."_

_"Stop calling, stop calling,_

_I don't want to talk anymore."_

And she could _never_ hurt Carly.

So she ran, ran far away. That's when Pete had found her.

She frowned, standing up from her chair in the Shay living room.

"I'm going to bed." _I'm going home_.

"W-wait, Sam! What do you mean-?" The front door had already slammed shut before Carly could reach it.

Freddie had been stunned into silence.

_She knows._

_She knows that it was me._

His gaze hardened. _But does she know _why_?_

Before he knew what was happening, he ran- as well as he could- to the front door and threw it open, stumbling out into the hallway after the blonde girl, who was only at the top of the stairs when he reached her.

Neither moved any closer or farther apart.

Out of breath, he looked right into her eyes. "It's either running or fighting with you. Can't you ever talk things out? It's not _normal-_" her blue eyes glinted with something fierce and he frowned, "-why do you always _run, _Sam? Why are those the only options?"

Her lips quirked into the smirk that haunted his dreams.

"It's fight or flight, **bitch.**_"_

And with that, she ran.

And he didn't follow her this time.

...

...

…

_"You'll never see me again,_

_So now who's gonna cry for you?"_

…

…

...

**Insults.**

Every time they meet she insults him.

He can't even get a word in edgewise because she's throwing insults at him.

He's bound by these stupid casts, refusing to use his crutches unless absolutely necessary, he can't show weakness in front of her-

-because it might just break him.

…

…

…

Freddie saved Carly's life and I should be thankful for that.

Carly chose the way she would repay him- by giving him the one thing he wanted: her love.

I could never hurt Carly, no matter how much she ruined things.

Freddie saved Carly's life and I should be thankful for that.

Regardless, he broke my heart and for that he will **pay**.

…and he will pay by my rules.

**O**ne

**Make his heart bleed rrrouge**

**T**wo

**Make blind eyes feel peach skin**

**T**hree**Four**Five**SIX**

OPERATION: PURPLE

…

…

…

"Sam, can I have that headband back? You know- the one with the little jewels on it?"

Sam quirked an eyebrow, "You mean the one for dates?" She gave a low whistle, "Ooh, Carly's got a hot date tonight! Who with?" It then struck her that Carly might actually be considering dating the dork.

"Wait a second- are you going out with Fredface?"

"I know it's weird," Carly giggled, "but remember when I told you I kissed him the other day?"

Sam's lips formed a grim line. "Yes. What of it?"

"Well he totally kissed me back! Well I mean yeah, of course he kissed me back but it was so-_right_, you know? It's like we're-"

_Don't say it._ She cried out to no one.

"-made for each other!"

…

…

…

She will **crush** him.

…

She tapped the cast that bound his arm. "Did you know, Benson…?"

He looked at her curiously as she curled her index finger, beckoning him towards her.

"What?"

She leaned in close to his face, her hot breath spreading across his cheeks and drawing him closer to her.

She smirked: the smirk that haunted his dreams.

"You're bacon."

…

…

…

"I don't know you anymore." She whispered into his skin.

"Je t'adore." He replied.

"You took everything away from me to satisfy your own selfish needs."

"S'ayapo."

"Pete loved me, feminine or not."

"Aishiteru. Aishiteru."

"You're just a liar. You used my best friend. You crushed Pete's heart. You even tricked me into thinking you were innocent."

"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo."

"Carly doesn't know a thing."

"I love you."

"You're not sorry, are you?"

A pause.

"I'll never love you, Freddie."

…

"I know."

…

…

…

_"You have stolen my heart."_

…

...

...

Sam turned away from the television to look at her bedroom door. Someone had knocked.

She frowned, muting Girly Cow and heading over to where the knock had sounded.

"What's up, mom-" Her bored gaze transformed, and for the first time, she actually _smiled_ when she saw the person before her.

"You came."

...

…

…

"_We're a different pair,_

_Just something out of step,_

_Throw a stranger an unexpected smile,_

_with big intention."_

…

…

…

A smile identical to her own answered back.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

…

…

…  
**_ORANGE IS SUCH AN AWKWARD COLOR_**

**_AND IT PERFECTLY_**

**_WONDERFULLY_**

**_DESCRIBES A CERTAIN AWKWARD YOUNG MAN_**

**WITH A LOVE FOR A CERTAIN PAGEANTTTGIRL**

_TANGERINE WITH SPRAY PAINT IN YOUR EYES; OR-AHNGE IN PARIS_

**…**

Because after all….

**_VIXENS WEAR _****RED**

**_BECAUSE THEY MAKE YOUR HEART BLEED RRROUGE_**

_THIS IS NOT INFRARED; THIS IS RRROUGE_

…

...

SOMETIMES I THINK ABOUT YOU AND ME

AND THEN YOU GIVE ME THAT LOOK

LIKE YOU WANT ME TO SYMPATHIZE

AND I FALL IN HATE

ALL OVER AGAIN

…

…

_"My thoughts you can't decode."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**SPECTRUMRADIANCE!**

**...**

**…**

**…**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Song credits! J

The lines that are _italicized_ and "quoted" that seem out of place in the dialogue are song lyrics.

In order, I do not own:

"Orange Crush" by REM

"Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa

"Bulletproof" by La Roux

"Jealousy" by Paris Hilton

"Telephone" by Lady GaGa

"Cry For You" by September

"Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional

"Headlock" by Imogen Heap

"Decode" by Paramore

* * *

Oh, and the section of the story with all the different languages?

They're "I love you" in different languages:

Je t'adore - French

S'ayapo - Greek

Aishiteru - Japanese

Te amo - Spanish

I love you - English


	3. THE SUN IS SHINING DOWN ON US

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own iCarly or any of the songs used in this story.**

* * *

…

…

…

"_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow__…"_

…

…

…

ColorZone; Every Color in the Rainbow

Red orange **yellow** green blue PURPLE;

sEDDIE;

…

…**because there's no such thing as INDIGO…!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

_THIS IS NOT INFRARED; THIS IS RRROUGE_

…

…

_TANGERINE WITH SPRAY PAINT IN YOUR EYES; OR-AHNGE IN PARIS_

…

…

_THE SUN IS SHINING DOWN ON US; THE CANARY SINGS FOR YOUR DOWNFALL_

…

…

…

"So, what you're saying is that Freddie tricked you into thinking Pete had cheated?"

Sam nodded, scratching her chin. "He had this whole elaborate scheme going on, and once Pete and I were broken up, everyone went back to their normal lives, except me of course. Then that taco truck came into the picture and well…_you know_."

"Alright," Melanie sniffed, "so Carly starts having feelings for Freddie, they make out a couple times, and Freddie's finally got the girl. Now what was your plan before all this?"

Sam dug her hand into the candy bag that rested between the two sisters, returning successfully with a handful of gummy bears. She proceeded to bite the heads off of each and every one.

"My plan, after I found out what Freddie had done to me and Pete, was to wait until he fell really hard for a girl, and then rip it out from under him. I waited a good long while, really…then after the taco truck incident, I had no idea that Carly was gonna fall for him. I knew he was in love with _someone_, and right when I was about to tear it all away…I found out it was Carly."

Melanie frowned, watching her normally tough twin sister look positively shrunken.

"And you could _never _hurt Carly."

Sam flinched.

"So, now what? You got Carly and Freddie to break up really peacefully, Sam, and that was great!" Melanie's encouraging smile sank. "But what about you?"

Sam's fist tightened around the headless gummy bears, a smirk growing on her face. "That's the beauty of the bacon theory, Mels. I have a _new_ plan."

"And what is that?"

Sam smirked; the smirk she _knew_ haunted Freddie's dreams.

"Give him what he wants, and then rip it all out from under him."

…

…

…

_"Don't want love just give me your bling bling."_

…

…

…

Chewing thoughtfully on a Swedish fish, Melanie cast a confused glance at her sister.

"That didn't exactly work the first time, Sam."

"Yes, Melanie, you're right." She cupped the handful of gummy bears, sans heads, and tossed them back into the bag. Melanie grimaced in disgust. "Only this time, I know_ exactly_ what Freddie wants."

"_Sam!_" Melanie screeched. "Don't just toss the candy back after you've already bitten it!"

"Sorry," Sam said distractedly, pulling out the headless gummy bears from the small plastic _Sweets and Treats_ bag.

Yanking the candy bag away from her protesting twin, Melanie reached in and began munching on a peach ring.

"So, what is it that Freddie wants?" She asked curiously, gnawing on the sugar-coated treat.

Sam smiled, skillfully pulling out a pea-sized ball of chocolate from the bag, despite Melanie's protests.

"Simple," she said, popping the chocolate into her mouth and chewing.

"Me."

…

…

…

Sam grimaced, "Ew, Melanie, chocolate covered raisins? Really?"

Melanie shrugged.

…

…

…

"_Lost inside Cambodia."_

…

…

…

Sam walked into Bushwell Plaza the next day feeling both triumphant _(Fredface is gonna get it!)_ and sick to her stomach _(No more candy…ever…blergh)_.

Heading towards Carly's apartment, Sam unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

"What the-who tripped me?" She frowned, looking around for the attacker. When she looked behind her, though, all she found was a cardboard box labeled "kitchen stuff".

Raising an eyebrow, she stood up and examined the box. "What is this junk?"

"It's not junk." She heard from beside her. Startled, she looked up at the speaker.

"Oh, it's you."

…

…

…

"_OH NO! cho, chotto matte datte hora I MIGHT BE SERIOUS__  
__SO I SET MY HEART IN MOTION.__"_

…

…

…

"Freddie can get jealous, just like any other guy."

Melanie nodded, "Okay,"

"However, he won't get jealous if it's a guy he feels he can best. For instance," Sam began, "if I tried to use Nevel," she paused to shudder, "to make him jealous, it would backfire because Freddie knows that he would win."

Sam used this lull in conversation to dig into the candy bag.

"On the other hand, if I used someone like Gibby, Freddie would get defensive about it because not only can I beat Gibby up, but Freddie can't."

Melanie raised a confused brow.

"Freddie wouldn't take the relationship seriously." Sam clarified. "Besides that fact," Sam said, retracting her hand which contained a handful of Mike & Ike's, "Gibby is dating Tasha, and something tells me that girl would get aggressive if anyone tried to take Gibby away from her."

Melanie stifled a giggle.

"Not that I can't take her." Sam added hastily. "I just don't want to get involved in their shenanigans."

"Alright, Sam," Melanie did giggle this time, "so who are you gonna use to make Freddie jealous?"

"I haven't figured it out yet," Sam said, frowning, "but I will..."

"…just you wait."

…

...

…

_THE SUN IS SHINING DOWN ON US; THE CANARY SINGS FOR YOUR DOWNFALL_

…

…

…

"Yeah," he smirked, "it's me."

Sam rolled her eyes. "What do you want? Some more pee-wee babies for your collection? Sorry to say, I don't have any on me right now." She smirked.

He frowned, "No; don't mock the pee-wee babies, Sam. I've been arrested more times than you have, you know."

A tingle swam through her spine and she couldn't help the single step she took that drew her closer to him. It was instinctual, after all, to lust for the bad boy.

"So what _are_ you here for? You're right in front of _Carly's _apartment, after all."

His lips twitched, "I know that. I'm moving boxes for Mrs. O'Leery down the hall."

"Oh, giving up the bad boy rep, I see." She teased, grinning.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Not a chance. She's paying me a couple hundred for this."

Sam's ears perked, "Dollars?"

"No, pickles," he laughed again, "yes, dollars. Jealous?" He teased back, sticking his tongue out at her.

She froze. _Jealous…?_

Then everything clicked.

Her eyelids lowered; her smirk grew. "Why yes, I am. However, there's something else I wanted to know. Right now, we're in front of Carly's apartment. The elevators are much farther down this hallway and it's almost one o'clock, meaning that Carly's almost back from her ukulele lessons. Any reason why you're stacking boxes in this particular spot?"

He tensed up, and Sam could clearly see the muscles rippling in his arms, as the white t-shirt did nothing to hide them.

"Waiting for someone, I bet…" Her smirk couldn't have gotten any wider. "Oh, and I bet you were going to tell her of your good deed for Mrs. O'Leery, huh? Try to show her that you're a giving _man_, and not just a pee-wee loving-"

Her words were cut short when the air in her lungs suddenly disappeared. The box he had been holding dropped to the floor, and she found herself pinned to the Benson's front door.

"What was that, Samantha?" He growled, both of his hands on either side of her blonde head.

She frowned at her full name, but the smirk returned shortly after.

"I know you want her back, and I know how to get her back for you."

He raised an eyebrow, "What's the catch?"

…

…

…

"_She's the blade and you're just paper."_

…

…

…

She heard footsteps coming down the side hallway. She heard footsteps from behind the door she was pressed up against. Her watch read 12:59 and 57 seconds.

…

…

…

"_Tick tock on the clock, but the party don't stop, no."_

…

…

…

She heard Carly's soft humming from the side hallway. She heard the doorknob behind her turning. The seconds were ticking away on her watch.

12:59:57….

12:59:58….

The doorknob turned fully.

The humming grew louder.

"You'll see." She whispered into his ear, and then her mouth was pressed against his in the hottest kiss she ever experienced. His hands were on her hips in milliseconds and the door behind her was swung open.

The humming stopped entirely.

"G-Griffin!?"

Sam lost her balance once the door was gone. She turned her head so that Griffin's face, _and their locked lips_, were clearly in view of the person behind the door.

"Sam?" whispered the voice behind her.

Her blue eyes flew open, her blonde hair floating in the air around her as she fell backwards, the hunky bad boy falling with her.

She looked at him, her lips still connected with the bad boy's, and their eyes locked.

Devastated brown met mischievous blue.

"What are you doing, Sam!?" Freddie shouted.

…

…

…

"_I'm in love with a fairytale,"_

…

…

…

Her lips, in milliseconds, disconnected from Griffin's as they fell and she smirked.

…

…

…

"_Even though it hurts,"_

…

…

…

The smirk that haunted his dreams.

…

…

…

"None of your fucking business, Benson."

They hit the floor with a thud.

…

…

…

"'_Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,"_

…

…

…

_**THE YELLOW IN YOUR HAIR**_

_**REFLECTS WITH THE SUN**_

_**AND IT MAKES MY HEART POUND**_

_THE SUN IS SHINING DOWN ON US_

_THE CANARY SINGS FOR YOUR DOWNFALL_

…

_But…_

_**ORANGE IS SUCH AN AWKWARD COLOR**_

_**AND IT PERFECTLY**_

_**WONDERFULLY**_

_**DESCRIBES A CERTAIN AWKWARD YOUNG MAN**_

**WITH A LOVE FOR A CERTAIN PAGEANTTTGIRL**

_TANGERINE WITH SPRAY PAINT IN YOUR EYES; OR-AHNGE IN PARIS_

…

Because after all….

_**VIXENS WEAR**_**RED**

_**BECAUSE THEY MAKE YOUR HEART BLEED RRROUGE**_

_THIS IS NOT INFRARED; THIS IS RRROUGE_

…

…

WE PLAY THIS GAME

I FIGHT

YOU FIGHT

I DON'T KNOW WHY WE PLAY IT

BUT IT MIGHT JUST BE BECAUSE

WE'RE BOTH TOO AFRAID TO

STOP PLAYING IT

…

…

"_I'm already cursed."_

…

…

…

**SPECTRUMRADIANCE!**

…

…

…

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know this story is rated "M", but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to lower the rating, since I _had_ plans for M, but now that the story is coming together, it might just be T...**

**I'm still thinking, but I don't think it would be appropriate for the story, and the way it's going, to be an M. I'm going to change it to T for now, but we'll see...**

**Love you guys, and please continue to review! It really makes my life better when I know that the time I'm not spending on homework is actually worth something! haha!**

Song credits!

The lines that are _italicized_ and "quoted" that seem out of place in the dialogue are song lyrics.

In order, I do not own:

"Yellow" by Coldplay

"Kaboom" by Lady gaga

"Cambodia" by Apoptygma Berzerk

"Candy Pop" by Heartsdales

"She's the Blade" by Sugarcult

"Tik Tok" by Ke$ha

Final song: "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak


End file.
